


A Great Friend

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Alpha/Omega AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mitobe is a bae, it's just adorable really, there's some making out but yeah it's pretty much all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Izuki's first heat, Koganei goes through a similar panic and Mitobe has to deal with it.</p>
<p>Not that Mitobe minds at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Friend

**Author's Note:**

> *trips over own feet* 
> 
> So this was something that someone asked for and I agreed to it and now I'm squealing because of how adorable it all is.
> 
> Mitobe is a bae. #best-alpha-ever
> 
> (I'll be quiet now)

 

The feeling in the team was different since Izuki presented. Even if no-one said anything, they could sense that the hierarchy had altered since he had been claimed not by one alpha but two, especially as one of them was their captain. Mitobe was never really one to get involved in such matters, he paid attention of course but he kept well out of the speculation over whether their point guard was actually pregnant.

"I think it would kinda cool in a way." Koga smiled as the two of them headed home. "We'd be like a family."

Mitobe smiled and shrugged, he found his best friend's optimism endearing. If Izuki really was pregnant then there would be a very big change headed Seirin's way.

"You're right," He caught Mitobe's eye and nodded. "it would cause a lot of change. But you gotta admit that it would be cool to have a kid around."

They usually always hung out at Mitobe's house, mainly because he had to help look after his siblings but it was also closer to school. For the most part, they got on with their homework before Mitobe would help his mom cook dinner and Koga would entertain his younger siblings. Sometimes Mitobe's mom would joke that Koga was practically her adopted son and that would make both of the teens blush slightly.

"You've presented haven't you Rin-chan?"

The question caught Mitobe off guard as they hung out in his room after dinner. He didn't know how Koga knew, maybe it was his scent, maybe it was just an assumption. He nodded slowly, trying not to dwell on why Koga was asking him.

"I haven't...not yet anyway." Koga continued. "You think I'm alpha material?" He grinned.

Mitobe smiled, he didn't want Koga to be an alpha - as selfish as that sounded - because he wanted to be _Koga's_ alpha. He shrugged, it was sometimes hard to tell who was an alpha and surprises were common.

"Yeah, I suppose I don't really give off the vibe like the captain does."

He reached out and ruffled Koga's hair, the smaller boy laughed slightly and playfully batted his hand away.

"Thanks Rin-chan. Hey we should totally play some video games before I go home."

Mitobe nodded quickly, happy that Koga wasn't too caught up on whether or not he'd be an alpha.

It was a few days later that Mitobe noticed something was a little off about Koga, he was still his usual happy self but he seemed to be overcompensating. When Mitobe raised an eyebrow at him Koga just waved his concern off with an uneasy laugh. Mitobe wasn't Koga's best friend for nothing though. Even if he never spoke, he was very good at being able to tell when something wasn't quite right. He spent most of his time people watching after all, it was one of the things that he and Kuroko had in common. When Koga suggested that they went back to his house that afternoon after school, Mitobe started piecing together what was going on.

"Eh? No I just felt like you need a break from your siblings Rin-chan." Koga replied when Mitobe gave him a puzzled look.

With a shrug Mitobe went along with it. They walked in silence for the most part, Koga didn't really seem to feel like talking and that somewhat worried Mitobe. He didn't give it much thought as they got into Koga's house, his sister was out and both his parents were still at work so they were alone.

"S-So Rin-chan." Koga murmured as they sat on his bed, homework seemed to be the least of his worries as Mitobe waited for him to finish his sentence. "When you...you found out you were an alpha--uh."

Mitobe noticed the trembling before anything else, he hadn't seen Koga in such a state since he caught the flu two years previously. He became aware of how strong Koga's scent was since they arrived in his home, usually Mitobe hardly noticed it but today it was definitely more potent. Koga couldn't seem to keep still, his hands were shaking as he quickly grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to his chest.

"Uh, did you feel really h-hot and...oh god..." Koga's face was flushed red as he breathed heavily. Mitobe could smell it clearly now; Koga was an omega.

He swallowed, inhaling deeply as he tried to suppress the instinct. He shook his head in response to Koga's question. When he had presented he had felt like a caged animal, he had paced his room and gritted his teeth before taking an hour long shower to try and get rid of the urges that his body had thrown at him. Thankfully his dad found him before any of his siblings got home from school and gave him some of the sacred pills to suppress the intensity of it.

"Oh...s-so...this means I-I'm..." Koga uttered, burying his face in his pillow. Mitobe reached out and ruffled his hair, not entirely sure what to do in this situation. He felt slightly glad that Koga was an omega but at the same time watching him go through the heat was difficult.

Koga was quiet for a few moments, breathing heavily as he trembled, before raising his head. His face was flushed a deep shade of red and he was sweating a lot.

"R-Rin-chan..." He breathed, reaching out and taking Mitobe's hand.

Mitobe swallowed again, the alpha inside him was just focused on how fuckable Koga looked in that moment but his regular self was adamant that this wasn't going to happen. He wasn't going to do that to Koga. He took his hand away and got up, opening the window of Koga's room to let in the cool air of the fall, he thought about starting a cold shower for his friend but he wasn't actually sure if omega heats worked the same as his.

"Rin-chan..." Koga called out to him from the bed. "P-Please..."

Mitobe gritted his teeth but kept his indifferent expression, he had to stick to his morals or he'd never forgive himself. He returned to the bed and let Koga crawl into his arms, he knew exactly what Koga wanted from him in the blinding haze of the heat but he wasn't going to give in. He held Koga close to his chest, rubbing his back comfortingly as he felt how _hot_ the smaller boy's body was.

"Rin-chan...I-I need you." He whispered into Mitobe's neck. Mitobe shook his head, at any other time he would've loved to hear those words from Koga's lips.

He moved so they were lying down face-to-face on Koga's bed, Mitobe gently stroked Koga's cheek as the other panted and whimpered. He was shaking and mewling softly as the heat got worse, it was taking every ounce of Mitobe's self-control to not cage him against the bed and give in to every desire he had. Koga shuffled closer, eyes glazed over as he pressed his lips to Mitobe's, it was a desperate attempt to push Mitobe's boundaries but the silent boy wouldn't hold it against him.

Mitobe let Koga kiss him, too afraid to kiss back in case things escalated quickly. He did run a hand through Koga's hair and pull him back slightly, trying to keep him from deepening the kiss.

"Please..." Koga whimpered, near tears as his body continued to burn up. "Please I need you--"

Mitobe was torn between giving into Koga and sticking by his morals. He didn't want their first time to be during his heat, he didn't want it to be like their friends, he didn't want to be like every other alpha out there. He cared deeply for Koga and only wanted them to let their relationship progress like that if they both wanted it to.

"R-Rin-chan..." Koga sobbed, burying his face in the crook of Mitobe's neck. "I-I feel so hot--make it stop Rin-chan..."

There was a fine line between helping Koga and hindering him in this situation and Mitobe knew it. Even if he let Koga make out with him there would have to be a point where he'd have to firmly deny Koga's advances. Mitobe let out a small sigh, coaxing Koga's face away from his neck, gently holding the other boy's face in his hand as he closed the gap between them. Koga's lips trembled as he clumsily kissed Mitobe back, gasping and whimpering into the other's mouth as his hand danced down Mitobe's chest to his belt. Mitobe caught Koga's hand and linked their fingers together, bringing it back up to caress his cheek.

"...I-I want you Rin-chan..." Koga breathed against Mitobe's lips. "Please...please--"

Mitobe silenced Koga with a kiss. He had to figure out how to stop this now that he had let it get this far. One shred of hope was that Koga's sister would be home soon and Mitobe knew that she'd have some idea of what to do. He just had to last until then.

He sat up, tearing himself away from Koga long enough to take stock of the situation; how Koga's breathing was frantic, his shirt soaked with sweat, his body trembling and no doubt the slickness between his legs. He sighed heavily, trying to keep his own instincts at bay wasn't an easy task but he was adamant that he wasn't going to give in. He decided that the cold shower would be the best option right now.

Leaving Koga whimpering on his bed, Mitobe quickly got the shower running, the cool water would be a blessing to Koga's heated body. When he returned he found Koga had stripped his shirt off and his hands were frantically trying to undo his belt. Mitobe felt slightly dizzy with just how strong Koga's scent was but slapped his face to get himself to focus. He scooped Koga up in his arms and staggered into the bathroom, the smaller boy kissing and mouthing at his neck the entire time as he squirmed in Mitobe's hold.

"R-Rin-chan." He moaned as Mitobe gently stepped under the shower, not caring about how soaked his clothes were about to get. He didn't exactly trust the strength in Koga's legs to try and get him to stand. Koga let out a relieved sigh as the cold water hit his exposed chest, he was still trembling and squirming in Mitobe's arms but his breathing somewhat calmed down.

Mitobe leaned against the wall of the shower, holding Koga under the cool spray. Slowly, he moved to sit on the floor, holding Koga close to his chest and brushing his damp hair out of his eyes. It took a while but Koga eventually stopped trembling, lifting his head away from Mitobe's soaked shirt with a confused and almost upset expression.

"...Rin-chan.." he whispered. Mitobe smiled and ran a hand through Koga's hair, waiting for him to gain his bearings. "...oh god...Rin-chan I'm so sorry." He babbled, covering his face with his hands and curling inwards.

Mitobe shook his head, pulling Koga back against his chest and pressing a kiss to the other's forehead.

"Y-You don't mind?" Koga mumbled. "You don't mind that our first kiss...was because of my heat?"

Mitobe shook his head again, smiling slightly as he reached up to turn the water off. He tugged a towel off the railing and wrapped it around Koga before carrying him back into his bedroom. Just as he set Koga down on his bed, the front door slammed shut and Akane's voice filtered up the stairs.

"Oi little bro, mom and dad are going out for dinner so it's just us."

Koga's eyes widened in fear. "Rin-chan, she can't...I don't want her to see me like this." He babbled hiding his face in the fluffy towel.

Mitobe, who was still very much damp from the shower, nodded. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to not seem so dishevelled as he went to greet Akane. Koga's older sister was one of the only other people aside from Koga who could understand Mitobe's gestures, having spent a reasonable amount of time with the two of them as they grew up together.

"Eh? Why are you all wet?" She asked when she saw Mitobe. He smiled apologetically and explained the situation. "Oh... _oh_. Right." She nodded. "Okay, um I think there's some pills somewhere--" She glanced at Mitobe again. "You didn't...you didn't claim him?"

Mitobe shook his head, blushing at the thought before vaguely explaining that he didn't want to be that kind of alpha.

She smiled. "Shinji's lucky to have you. Okay well I'll get him some pills and uh...you do what you need to do for him."

Mitobe nodded, smiling in thanks before rushing back to Koga. He explained everything that Akane had said as Koga lay in his arms again, showing no sign of a second wave at the moment. Koga didn't say anything at first, he felt so ashamed at putting his friend through all of the stress of dealing with him, sure they both knew there was a certain fondness between them but they had never really acted on it until now.

"Rin-chan..."

Mitobe titled his head to look at Koga, the smaller boy was worrying his lips between his teeth as he glanced up.

"Thank you...for not being like other alphas." He blushed. "I-I appreciate it."

Mitobe smiled, pressing another kiss to Koga's forehead. There were another few moments of silence before Koga spoke again.

"...d-do...do you want to be my alpha?"

The question threw Mitobe off slightly. He blinked slowly as he stroked Koga's back before nodding. It was really a no-brainer but he wanted to at least appear as if he thought about it first. Koga smiled and nuzzled Mitobe's neck, exhaling lightly.

"Thank you Rin-chan." He breathed, sniffing loudly. "You're the best."

Mitobe smiled fondly, burying his face in Koga's damp hair. He could feel how fast Koga's heart was racing, whether it was still the heat or his nerves was irrelevant. Akane knocked on the door and entered cautiously, she smiled as she saw Koga curled up in Mitobe's hold.

"Is he asleep?" She whispered.

"No I'm not." Koga murmured, lifting his head and looking at his sister.

Akane laughed slightly, handing the packet of pills to Mitobe. "These should help. I'll just leave you to it, if you want me to cook you anything then just yell."

"Rin-chan's a great cook actually." Koga smiled. Akane pretended to be offended before leaving the two of them alone. Koga popped two of the pills before settling back against Mitobe's chest. He bolted upright within a few seconds. "Rin-chan!"

Mitobe raised an eyebrow.

"You're still wearing your wet clothes...you'll catch a cold!"

Mitobe let out a silent chuckle, rolling his eyes as Koga tugged on his shirt. He let himself be persuaded to take his shirt off and hang it up to dry. He caught Koga staring at his chest and felt slightly exposed before the other giggled and gestured for him to get back on the bed. They led there for a while in silence, Koga's fingers tracing light circles over Mitobe's chest as the pills took affect and prevented any more waves of his heat taking hold. Koga sighed, resting his head on Mitobe's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat.

"Rin-chan..." He murmured, glancing up at Mitobe. "...if you're my alpha...you need to claim me."

For a moment Mitobe didn't quite follow what Koga was referring to, it was only when Koga sat up and straddled his lap that he realised what he was being asked to do. The smaller boy leaned over Mitobe, their lips met softly as Mitobe's hands tenderly held Koga's waist. Mitobe was much more willing to let Koga deepen the kiss this time, trailing a hand up his back and holding the back of his head as Koga's tongue slipped between his parted lips.

He broke away from the kiss, mouthing at Koga's jawline as he panted and moaned quietly. Fingers hesitantly ran through Mitobe's hair as he sat up.

"R-Rin..." Koga breathed as Mitobe regarded him with a slightly heated gaze.

His breath was hot on Koga's neck, the other's eyes slipped shut as he tilted his head to give Mitobe more access, a strong hand cradling his head and the other resting on the small of his back. Mitobe exhaled as he kissed Koga's neck, licking at the pale skin as he inhaled the other's scent. As much as he was overjoyed to be claiming his best friend, he couldn't help but want to draw it out.

Koga gasped as he felt the gazing of teeth, fingers tugging on Mitobe's hair as he arched his back. He whimpered slightly as Mitobe bit down hard on his neck, pressing his chest against the other's and rocking his hips slightly.

"Rin--aahh~" He moaned as Mitobe's tongue swiped across the bite-mark, Koga melted into his hold as Mitobe pulled away slightly. "Rin-chan..."

Mitobe rested his forehead against Koga's, tenderly kissing him before pulling away enough to catch his eye and smile at him.

"I-I love you too Rin-chan." Koga smiled back. "My alpha...my best friend..." He giggled. "My...boyfriend."

Mitobe smiled and nodded, lying back down on the bed and pulling Koga with him. They lay there trading light kisses as Koga rambled about a number of different things, mainly coming back to how much he was looking forward to the Winter cup and possibly getting to play in a serious competition again. Occasionally he'd tremble or shiver from his heat that the pills were suppressing but for the most part just being with his alpha seemed to keep him calm enough.

When he walked into class the next day with the mark on his neck peeking out from under his shirt, it didn't take many people long to figure out who the lucky alpha was. Mitobe just smiled when the first years on the team asked Koga if the first heat was really as bad as it seemed and the second year just shrugged and said;

"If you have a great friend like Rin-chan then it's not that bad."

A great friend was certainly _one_ way to put it.

 


End file.
